This invention is in the field of fiber dispersing and cleansing.
The use of fibrous materials for reinforcements in other materials is well-known but it is desirable that the fibers be free of foreign matter, be of substantial length for maximum reinforcement, and that they be separate rather than entwined in bundles or the like. Before such fibers can be used in their intended environment, they must be separated and have foreign matter removed and heretofore it has been done by complicated or expensive machinery or by hand.